Dead Rising 2
Dead Rising 2 is an upcoming sequel to the popular Xbox 360 game Dead Rising. It is set to be released on 28th September in North America, 30th September in Japan and 24th September in Europe on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Windows PC. The release date has been delayed numerous times due to certain development issues. Story The game takes place five years after the original in a Vegas-like setting known as Fortune City. The children Carlito infected with the virus have infected the American population causing a more widespread outbreak. Chuck Greene, a former motocross champion, was living a simple family life when the zombie outbreak occurred and it came crashing down. His wife died and his daughter Katey is infected. Now, he must fight the horde on the reality show Terror is Reality in order to get enough money to buy the anti-zombification drug Zombrex so he can save his daughter from being zombified. Multiplayer Dead Rising 2 includes both two player co-op and a more traditional four player multiplayer mode. Terror is Reality Dead Rising 2 is set to include a multiplayer mode in which four players compete in various challenges. These challenges include players killing zombies with certain weapons and techniques in order to accumulate the most points in a certain time to be declared the winner. The Terror is Reality gameshow is very similar to American Gladiators. Co-Op Asides from the more traditional four player mode, the game features a two player Co-Op mode. Two players will be able to take control of two different Chuck Greenes and complete the story mode together. Getting level ups will be integrated, and will be saved for both players. If they find a combo card that player will keep it, regardless of host status. Money will also be saved for both players. During story progression only the host will keep story progress. If a player is downed they can call for help and be revived. Development On 9 February 2009, Capcom officially confirmed that Dead Rising 2 is in development for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC gaming platforms. It will be developed by Blue Castle Games, a Canadian games company. It will be set in a Las Vegas-like setting called Fortune City, apparently one of many places in America to have fallen to the zombie disease. A great deal of new weapons and items are to be included, and the potential onscreen zombie count is set to be dramatically increased to as high as 7000, at least ten times that of the original. The new protagonist of Dead Rising 2 has been officially named by Capcom as Chuck Greene. Frank West was said not to appear "in the new game" and is "taking a break" at the Dead Rising 2 panel at the 2010 Comic-Con in San Diego. Special editions Outbreak edition Exclusive to Europe, the Outbreak edition features a detailed 12″ zombie figurine complete with accessories (including a Servbot head), a download token for a bonus theme pack plus additional bonus content for the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Zombrex edition Available in both North America and Europe, the Zombrex edition comes as a two-disc steelbook case and includes a Zombrex syringe pen, prescription notepad, prospectus sales brochure, safety card, and a 48-page hardback Dead Rising 2 art book. In addition to those items, the Xbox 360 Zombrex edition will inlcude a DVD featuring a high-definition "Making of" featurette, along with the Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun movie, and the PlayStation 3 Zombrex edition will inlcude a Blu-Ray disc featuring the "Making of" featurette, as well as a voucher for a downloadable XMB theme. Gallery Image:Copy_of_DR2.jpg|Dead Rising 2 logo File:DR2OutbreakEdition.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Outbreak edition File:DR2ZombrexEdition.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Zombrex edition See also * Dead Rising 2: Case Zero External links *[http://deadrising-2.com/ Official website of Dead Rising 2] *Blue Castle Games official website *Capcom official website Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2